As is generally known, the conventional beverage containers or containers accommodating chemical substances, etc. are constructed to accommodate a single beverage or chemical substance. In more detail, since the insides of the conventional beverage containers (for example, beverage bottles having openings with small inner diameters at their upper ends, etc.) have been constructed to accommodate single-tasted or -flavored beverages, water, etc., it has not been possible to produce various tastes and flavors.
In order to solve the above problem, several solutions have been proposed including Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0170710 entitled “Beverage containers containing various kinds of original beverage solutions” (hereinafter referred to as Prior Art 1), Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0261338 entitled “Beverage containers having pressurized original solution containers built in” (hereinafter referred to as Prior Art 2), and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0259252 entitled “Caps of natural water bottles having beverage powder or tea bags built in” (hereinafter referred to as Prior Art 3).
The containers in the above-described Prior Art 1 and Prior Art 3 have the construction and operational effects that heterogeneous substances are divided and contained separately but kept in one container without being mixed at ordinary times, but are mixed and taken as intended by the user.
However, the containers in Prior Art 1 have been problematic in that it has not been possible to offer a low cost of manufacture and to manage sanitarily and refill a multiple number of auxiliary containers accommodating the original solutions since they have had complicated structures and have been aimed to accommodate many kinds of original solutions, which could have been blended selectively by the user.
As to the containers disclosed in Prior Art 2, the cap combined with the main body of a container is comprised of the first cap and the second cap. The first cap is provided with a double helix at the portion corresponding to the container body. The first cap is threadedly engaged to the container body in the state that it is threadedly engaged to the upper side of the second cap. While the cap is open when the user drinks natural water, the first cap and the second cap are separated, if necessary, in order for the user to put a tea bag or beverage powder built in the second cap into the container body and blend them therein. However, since the first cap should be provided with a double helix as described in the above, its construction is complicated. Also, when the user drinks blended drinkables, the second cap should be released from the first cap, the contents in the second cap should be input into the container body and blended, and finally, the first cap and the second cap should be again threadedly engaged making their operation complicated. Further, in order to perform the above steps, the user should grip the container body, the first cap, and the second cap, making its use inconvenient. Still further, if not enough care is taken when the contents in the second cap are input into the container body, the contents may flow out of the container body.
It is seen that the containers in Prior Art 3 have complicated structures. They are comprised of a container, a cap engaged to the container, an original solution container engaged to the lower end of the cap, a cutting blade formed at the lower end of the cap to cut a certain portion of the upper part of the original solution container, a push button passing vertically through the central part of the cap, and a cover finishing the upper side of the cap. These containers are operated in such a way that, after the cover is separated from the cap, if the push button is pushed down, the lower side of the push button presses the cutting blade to widen the side portion, and thus cuts a portion of the original solution container adjacent to the side portion; and the original solution flows out through the cut portion by the pressure of the drinkable accommodated in the container and blended with the drinkable. Accordingly, Prior Art 3 performs the above-described blending action in the state that a fixed amount of fluid pressure is applied to the original solution container by the drinkable accommodated in the container. Therefore, actually, the containers according to Prior Art 3 have been disadvantageous in that only the beverages that have been the mixture of drinkables and original solutions have been applicable; it has not been possible to offer a low cost of manufacture; and they have been disposable making it difficult to demonstrate sufficiently the operational effects corresponding to the complicated structure described in the above.
As described in the above, since the containers in Prior Art 1 and Prior Art 3 have been constructed to be used only for beverage bottles, their use has been limited and it has not been possible to apply them to various areas.
In the meantime, the conventional bucket containers have been used to accommodate chemical substances (for example, paints, etc.). More concretely, a bucket container has been comprised of a bucket-shaped container body with a closed inner part, an opening formed on the container body, and a cover for opening or closing of the opening. Described below is the conventional bucket container taking a paint as the chemical substance accommodated in the bucket container as an example for the sake of convenience:
In using the conventional bucket containers accommodating water- or oil-based paints, in order to implement a proper concentration and a desired color, the paint should be diluted by using solvents such as a thinner, etc., or water. Conventionally, dilution should be performed by taking a fixed amount of the paint to a separate container after opening the cap of a bucket container. In these cases, there have been problems that the material accommodated in the container flows out to the outside due to a difference in atmospheric pressure or temperature when opening the cap, thus contaminating the worker and/or working environment. Also, there have been other problems that a separate container for dilution should have been equipped with since the dilution of the paint should have been done in a separate container different from the bucket container, a fixed amount of the diluted paint has still remained in the container after the painting work has been completed generally, which has been disposed at once producing a large amount of contaminated materials causing environmental contamination.